Ligaya
by englishteacups
Summary: /NaruSaku/ Una ko pong Tagalog fanfic. Base po sa kantang "Ligaya" ng Eraserheads. Paki-R&R na lamang po! Rated K po siya pero Rated T na lang po para ligtas. Oneshot


**A/N:_ Ayun… Sa wakas ay nagtagalog din! Well, heto ang unang beses na gumawa ako ng Tagalog fanfic. Try ko lang kung papatok. Kung hindi, back to English na lang ulet! Hehe! Sa mga Pinoy at Pinay diyan, this one's for you! At HINDI SA AKIN ANG NARUTO! (I DON'T OWN NARUTO!). Yun lang…_**

**Ligaya**

_Riiing!... Riing!..._

Pagkatunog ng alarm niya ay bumangon kaagad itong si Naruto. Medyo inaantok pa siya, ngunit pinilit pa rin niyang magising. Agad niyang inayos ang kanyang kama at inayos ang kanyang sarili. Mukhang may lakad yata si manoy! Aba't ang porma pa naman ay ang bagong t-shirt galling sa ukay-ukay sabay ang bagong maong pants at bagong-Kiwing sapatos. Pagkatapos niyang lagyan ng Gatsby ang kanyang buhok ay pumunta siya sa hapag-kainan upang kainin ang pinainit niyang noodles.

"Excited na ako ngayong araw na 'to!" ani niya sabay ang pagkain ng noodles. "Malamang sa hitsura ko, sasagutin na ako ni Sakura!"

Oo, tama nga ang narinig ninyo. May tama nga ang ating bida sa isang pink-haired na babae na kilala sa tawag na Sakura. Simula nang naging magkaklase sila sa Ninja Academy ay nahulog na siya sa kanya. Kahit na alam niyang may ibang gusto ang babae ay desidido itong si Naruto na ligawan siya. Hay, pag-ibig nga naman! Lahat ay gagawin, makamtan ka lamang. (Aba, Florante at Laura ba ito!?)

Pagkatapos niyang kumain ay dumaan muna siya sa tindahan ng bulaklak ni Ino. Nang makita siya ng kapwa niyang ninja ay natawa siya sa porma niya.

"Ayos ang porma natin ngayon ah, Naruto!" sabi ni Ino sabay ang tawa. "Liligawan mo na naman ba ang bestpren ko?"

"Oo, tama ka diyan!" sabi ng binata. "Meron ka bang bulaklak diyan na magugstuhan ni Sakura?"

"Hay naku Naruto," sabi ni Ino habang inaayos siya ang bulaklak na order ni Naruto. "Hindi ba't sinabi na niya sa yo na tigilan mo na siya?"

"Yun nga ang sinabi niya," sabi ni Naruto sabay ang pag-nod. "Pero alam ko sa kalaliman ng kanyang puso't damdamin na gusto rin niya ako. Syempre naman ay hindi niya sasabihin kaagand iyon. Playing hard-to-get pa lang siya."

"Isang dahilan kung bakit hindi ka niya type ay dahil corny ka." sabi sa kanya ni Ino pagkatapos niyang ibigay ang bulaklak kay Naruto. "Sana na lang ay makatulong itong mga bulaklak diyan sa panliligaw mo."

"Salamat Ino!" sigaw ni Naruto nang umalis na siya doon. "Paalam!"

Pagkatapos noon ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa parke. Doon niya nakita ang kanyang labi-dabs, nakaupo sa ilalim ng puno ng Narra at tila siya ang hinihintay. Pumunta siya doon at agad siyang nanligaw sa dalaga.

"Hi Sakura!" sigaw ni Naruto sabay kaway. "Kamusta ka na?"

"Naruto?" ani ng dalaga. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Ano pa nga ba?" sabi ni Naruto. "Nandito ako para ipadama sa iyo kung gaano kita kamahal!"

"Naruto, pinag-usapan na natin ito di ba?" sagot ni Sakura. "Sige na, aalis na rin naman ako. Byebye na lang."

Arouch! Hindi na naman siya pinansin ni Sakura! Hay naku, ilang beses man siyang di pansinin ng babaeng iyon ay di pa rin siyang sumusuko. Hay naku, kahit nga yung mga bulakllak niya ay dinedma ng dalaga . Hindi pa rin siya pinansin.

_Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin, o giliw ko  
Ilang ulit pa ba ang uulitin, o giliw ko  
Tatlong oras na akong nagpapa-cute sa 'yo  
'Di mo man lang napapansin ang bagong t-shirt ko_

"Hay naku!" ani ni Naruto. "Ba't ba hindi niya ako pinapansin? Kainis!"

At dahil doon, nag-isip siya ng panibagong plano upang mapansin siya ni Sakura. Kung wa-epek ang bagong t-shirt kasama ang bulaklak plan, naisip niyang idaan sa harana ang kanyang panliligaw. Pagkatapos niyang bumalik sa bahay ay binitbit niya ang kanyang gitara at pumunta sa bahay ni Sakura.

"Sakura!" sigaw ng binata sa labas. "Sakura! Lumabas ka diyan!"

"Naruto!?" nagulat ang dalaga. "Ano na naman ba yon?"

"Hindi kita titigilan hangga't di mo ako sinasagot!" sigaw ni Naruto habang hinanda niya ang kanyang sarili sa pagkanta. "Makinig ka, Sakura!"

At ayun na nga! Humirit si manoy! In fairness, astig ang performance! Pang-concert level! Kinanta niya ang sikat na kantang 'Ligaya'. Ngunit lingid sa kaalaman niya na habag siya ay kumakanta ay hindi pa rin siya inintindi ng labi-dabs niya.

_Ilang isaw pa ba ang kakainin, o giliw ko  
Ilang tansan pa ba ang iipunin, o giliw ko  
Gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo  
'Wag mo lang ipagkait ang hinahanap ko_

_Sagutin mo lang ako  
Aking sinta'y walang humpay na ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka  
Sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga  
Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda  
Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba  
Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay nang tahimik at buong ligaya_

Pagkatapos niyang kumanta ay nagulat siyang wala na ang dalaga. Strike two! Isa na lang, out na siya!

"Kainis!" ang dabog ni Naruto. "Hindi pa rin ako pinansin!"

Umalis na agad si Naruto upang makapagpahinga. Hindi niya lubos maisip na ayaw pa rin siyang pansinin ni Sakura sa kabila ng lahat ng ginagawa niya. Hindi na rin niya alam kung ano ang gagawin.

"Ang hirap naman ng ganito." sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. "Siguro nga't dapat ko na siyang tantanan."

Nang nasabi niya iyon ay nakita niya ang babaeng minamahal niya. Mukhang binabastos siya ng isang adik na mama! Hala Naruto! Anong gagawin mo?

"Hoy adik!" sigaw ni Naruto sabay ang pagsipa sa mama. "Tigilan mo na yang pinaggagagawa mo kay Sakura!"

"Loko kang bata ka ah!" ang banat ng mama. "Umalis ka na ditto kung ayaw mong masaktan."

"Di ko iiwanan ang babaeng minamahal ko!" sagot ni Naruto. "Handa ko siyang ipagtanngol sa kahit anong oras!"

"Ah, ganoon ba?" ani ng mama sabay ang pagsuntok. "Hetong sa yo!"

Nang sumuntok ang mama ay agad niyang nailagan iyon. Ginamit niya ang kanyang _Kage Buchi_ technique upang agad niyang matalo ang bastos na yon. Hayun! Tumakbo ang mama papalayo at tils takot sa kanya.

"Ayan ang napapala ng mga bastos!" ang banat ng ating bida. "Sige, tumakbo ka lang!"

"N-Naruto?" tawag ni Sakura. "P-Pasensya ka na sa akin."

"Wala kang ginawa, Sakura." ngumiti si manoy. "Sinaktan ka ba niya?"

"Muntikan na." ani ni Sakura. "Pero salamat sa 'yo, hindi siya natuloy."

"Buti naman at ayos ka." sabi ni Naruto.

"Umm… Naruto," sabi ni Sakura. "Pasensya nga pala sa mga oras na hindi kita pinapansin."

"Ah, iyon ba?" ani ni Naruto. "Naku, wala yon! Naiintindihan ko naman na hindi mo ako type. Kaya titigilan ko na lang yung mga kalokohan kong ito. Sa totoo lang, ako nga dapat ang humingi ng sorry kasi naiistorbo kita."

"Hindi mo na kailangang mag-sorry." ngumiti si Sakura. "Kasi, sa tingin ko, gusto na rin kita."

"Talaga!?" tuwang-tuwa si Naruto. "Naku, salamat! Tara, ililibre kita ng ramen!"

"So… date ba natin yun?" ang patawang tanong ni Sakura.

"Alam kong baduy," sagot ni Naruto. "Pero ayos na rin yun!"

_Ilang ahit pa ba ang aahitin, o giliw ko  
Ilang hirit pa ba ang hihiritin, o giliw ko  
'Di naman ako manyakis tulad ng iba  
Ipinapangako ko sa 'yo na igagalang ka_

_Sagutin mo lang ako  
Aking sinta'y walang humpay na ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka  
Sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga  
Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda  
Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba  
Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay nang tahimik at buong ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka  
Sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga  
Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda  
Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba  
Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay nang tahimik at buong ligaya_

Ayun at pumunta rin ang dalawang iyon sa tindahan ng ramen upang mag-date. Buti na lang at nag-click ang "hero looks" ng bida natin. At namuhay sila ng masaya hanggang sa dulo ng walang hanggan.

**WAKAS**

**A/N:_ Maraming salamat sa iyong pagbabasa. Wag nyo pong kalimutang mag-review ah?? Sige po, T.Y. na lang po at GBU!! )_**


End file.
